Many printed publications, such as magazines, use layouts where text fills a number of pages completely, without gaps or space left at the end. Currently it is done at design time by hand, which is relatively simple because a printed magazine has a well-defined page dimensions and font. When magazine content, e.g., a magazine article, is provided on an electronic display device via a web browser application, the associated text and images are often displayed either without the notion of printed pages (where the article appears continuously and different portions of the article can be viewed by scrolling up and down in the browser window) or in a way that leaves the last page of the electronic version of the article not quite filled to the very end.